Rebellio
by Kira92
Summary: Para Alfred, las cosas se están empezando a poner personales, y ya está dejando de entender por qué todos parecen escandalizarse ante la idea de una revolución. Lo cierto es, se sorprendería de saber al cantidad de gente que piensa como él, pero no se atreve a hablar aún USAxCan STRAIGHT. Standard!Hetalia y Fem!Hetalia, Multicharacter, multipairing.
1. Guia

**GUIA DE FAMILIAS Y PERSONAJES**

* * *

**Familia Kirkland**

Arthur Kirkland (25 años) [Inglaterra] - Hijo de Victoria (F.) y George Kirkland (F.)

Alfred F. J. Kirkland (18 años) [USA] - Hijo de Victoria (F.) y George Kirkland (F.)

Amelia J. Kirkland (18 años) [USA] - Hija de Victoria (F.) y George Kirkland (F.)

Jack Kirkland (14 años) [Australia] - Hijo de Victoria (F.) y George Kirkland (F.)

Derek Kirkland (12 años) [Nueva Zelanda] - Hijo de Victoria (F.) y George Kirkland (F.)

Peter Kirkland (8 años) [Sealand] - Hijo de Alice (F.) y Arthur Kirkland

Lea Kirkland (7 años) [Principapillity of Wy] - Adoptada, padres desconocidos.

* * *

**Familia Bonnefoy**

Francis Bonnefoy (27 años) [Francia] - Hijo de Rose (F.) y Louis Bonnefoy (F.)

Marianne Bonnefoy (26 años) [Francia] - Hija de Rose (F.) y Louis Bonnefoy (F.)

Monique Bonnefoy (25 años) [Mónaco] - Hija de Rose (F.) y Louis Bonnefoy (F.)

Matthew W. Bonnefoy (18 años) [Canadá] - Hijo de Rose (F.) y Louis Bonnefoy (F.)

Madelaine W. Bonnefoy (18 años) [Canadá] - Hija de Rose (F.) y Louis Bonnefoy (F.)

Sesel Bonnefoy (13 años) [Seychelles] - Hija de Rose (F.) y Louis Bonnefoy (F.)

* * *

**Familia Real de Evropa**

Zloy Poena de Evropa (68 años) - Rey abdicado

Nocere Poena de Evropa (35 años)- Rey

* * *

**Otros Reyes**

Matthias Køhler de Sacandinvia (22 años) [Dinamarca] - Rey de Scandinavia

* * *

_NOTA 1: Como la historia sigue en estado proyecto, esta guía está sujeta a cambios por el momento._

_NOTA 2: A modo de evitar spoilers, los nuevos personajes serán agregados a medida vayan apareciendo_


	2. Prólogo

_**IMAGEN DE PORTADA BY TJKelly (Deviantart)**_

* * *

**Rebellio**

_Quien quiere el fin también quiere los medios, y estos medios son inseparables de algunos riesgos e incluso de algunas pérdidas_**  
**

* * *

Prologo: Y Zloy quedó con un reino lleno de súbditos jóvenes

Cuando el Rey Zloy de Evropa declaró a la guerra al Reino vecino de Scandinavia, la gente del reino de la Evropa dijo que ya habían tenido suficiente. El decreto de Zloy era corto y conciso: cada familia debía mandar al menos dos integrantes para el frente de batalla. Con los nobles claramente excluidos, aunque algunas familias de nobleza relativamente baja (es decir, que no contaba con el favor del rey por quien sabe qué) recibieron la carta, quedaba mayormente a los campesinos hacer de la carne de cañón en la matanza.

La furia que sentían era casi febril, y venía acumulándose hacía 30 años, cuando su adorada Reina Liria murió en medio de la noche, y la mañana llegó con una guerra de sucesión tan sangrienta y tan corta, que era fácil suponer que sólo la más detestable calaña pudo haber vencido. Esa abominación de persona fue Zloy, que reinó haciendo uso y abuso del reino y sus habitantes.

Pero aún teniendo todos los motivos para rezar por la muerte del Rey y toda su familia, los súbditos sabían que una revolución era tan imposible como les era poder ganar esa caprichosa guerra, cuyo motivo desencadenate no era otro más que la negativa del rey scandinavo Matthias de entregar a Nocere sus islas del oeste, las cuales históricamente siempre les pertenecieron y el reclamo no tenía fundamento alguno más que Zloy queriendo demostrar superioridad. Evropa estaba pasando por un inusual periodo de creciente riqueza, después de casi una década de sequías. Los campos rebosaban de comida y la población era numerosa lo que implicaba un gran flujo de impuestos en las arcas reales. Zloy estaba perdiendo prácticamente embriagado de poder.

Cuando las noticias llegaron al resto de la población, a aquellos que iban a tener que dar la vida por una tierra que jamás conocerían ni recibirían fruto alguna, lo que menos sintiero fue dicha. Si Evropa tuvo grandes guerreros alguna vez, murieron con los sucios trucos de Zloy para llegar al poder. Con los costantes abusos finaciero del rey y su corte, los impuestos dejaban a la mayoría de la población en una precaría situación y aún si los campos tenían comida por fín, no habían ni empezado a curarse de la desnutrición que acarreaban de tantos años. No sólo no tenían experiencia en el arte de combatir, siendo que eran un reino esencialemente agroproductor, sino que además el oponente era Scandinavia, el reino de los Vikingos. La cantidad de guerras que tenían en su haber sólo en la última década superaba todas las guerras que Evropa tuvo desde sus comienzos.

Los más lúcidos entres los campesinos se organizaron, y llegaron a una propuesta que sorprendentemente, y luego de arduo trabajo, terminó por atraer al resto de los plebeyos. En una revolución morirían, en la guerra también, y no tenían chance de ganar ninguna de los dos. La gente de Evropa entonces demostró una valentía de la que se hablaría en todos los reinos del mundo, al hacer algo que requería aún más valor que una revolución. El rey quería dos personas de cada familia, y dos personas tendría. Patriarcas y matriarcas marcharon codo a codo a la capital para presentarse al ejército real. Las pocas familias que tenían una tercera generación viva aún, vieron a sus abuelos y abuelas partir a pie, aquellos que no los tenían, lloraron el abandono de sus padres y madres. En el ejército que salió hacía Scandinavia no había ni un décimo de menores de 30 años. Cuando el rey se enteró, ya era demasiado tarde, las tropas estaban embarcadas y la declaración de guerra enviada. Perdieron en una sola batalla, tan desastrosa que los pocos sobrevivientes europeos fueron ejecutados allí mismo en represalia.

A ese hecho, se lo llama la Revolución de los Padres, y era la primera vez en 20 años del reinado abusivo de Zloy que los evropeos se atrevían a manifestarse. A los hijos de ese ejército se los llamó la Generación de los Hermanos Mayores, porque todo alrededor del reino, primogenitos y primogénitas tuvieron que hacerse cargo de toda una familia hambrienta y desolada de la noche a la mañana.

La guerra terminó allí, Scandinavia no quiso invadir aún si hubiera podido hacerlo (como hubieran deseado quizás algunos de los revolucionarios, confiando más en un rey extranjero que en el suyo propio) y Zloy quedó con un reino lleno de súbditos jóvenes, asustados y huérfanos. Serían una generación obediente pero resentida, traumada pero furiosa, que vio a sus padres morir por ellos y luego recibió la furia del Rey. Y serían una generación que no olvidaría que eran el único legado de una revolución que no iba a enviar a sus hijos a la muerte, fuera el precio que fuera. Padres y madres abandonaron a sus niños en promesa de un futuro mejor.

Y ahora esos padres y madres no estaban para seguir cuidandolos de la cruda realidad.

12 años han pasado desde la guerra, y hoy el rey es Nocere, primogénito de Zloy . Con 25 años de vida y en su quinto año de reinado después de que Zloy haya abdicado, su tiranía no es más que una continuación sin pausa de la de su padre. Sin merced, sin fundamentos, sin salida, y en aumento.

Más de una década, una generación perdida, y el reino sigue necesitan un cambio tan desesperadamente como antes.


	3. Funeral real

_La frase al principio del preludio y de este capitulo son del contrato social._

* * *

**Rebellio**

_El pueblo, de por sí, siempre quiere el bien; pero no siempre lo ve. La voluntad general es siempre recta; pero el juicio que la guía no es siempre perspicaz._

* * *

Capítulo I: Cada vez que las puertas se cierran

Tony parecía galopar más rápido que nunca en su vida había galopado, y Alfred no podía estar más agradecido. El viento se llevaba sus lágrimas, y nadie podía verlas a tal velocidad. Aunque nadie lo hubiera culpado en realidad. Aún los guardias, que vigilaban la puerta del Oeste, ni se molestaron en detenerlo. Normalmente no se permite que nadie salga cuando el atardecer comienza, las puertas se cierran cuando el sol desaparece y quien quede fuera tiene una alta probabilidad de morir (y el reino no puede seguir perdiendo súbditos que trabajen para mantener a la familia real, la hambruna ya toma demasiadas vidas al mes. El campo sigue dando frutos, pero el gobierno se los lleva todos)

No, nadie se atrevía a hablarle en ese día. Era otro día negro para el reino, en donde volvían a perder una inocente vida. En sus cinco años de reinado, Nocere tuvo (y destruyó) una Reina por año. Era casi una costumbre del reino ya, que cada año una nueva reina era elegida, algo que Zloy implementó después de la muerte de su primer esposa y que Nocere felizmente continúo (hijo de esa primer esposa con quien estaba desde antes de llegar al trono, y a la "única que amó" según él). Muy pocas reinas llegaron a durar dos años, porque Zloy se cansaba fácil y Nocere simplemente las destruía y las quitaba todo encanto que alguna pudieron tener (en especial, las ganas de vivir). La elección de la nueva reina era siguiente a las "fiestas" de fin de año (puesto entre comillas porque sólo el rey, su familia, y un selecto grupo de nobles celebraban, para el resto no era más que un día común, o quizás hasta más negro de lo normal por la inquietud de que pronto la corona aplastaría una nueva víctima)

Nocere, a diferencia de su padre, no era hombre que le gustara ostentar de tener muchas mujeres, sino que prefería tomar una, la más preciosa e inocente que pudiera encontrar, y retorcerla, y estrujarla, y destruirla hasta que no tenga finalidad alguna. Entonces se dedicaría a jugar con ella un poco más hasta que llegara su nuevo juguete. A la primer reina nadie sabe qué le pasó, pero terminó matándola al séptimo mes (nadie se cree eso de que tuvo una fiebre muy fuerte). La segunda y la tercera, las regaló (o quizás vendió) a nobles extranjeros y nunca más se supo de ellas. La cuarta fue la única que volvió a su hogar, pero estaba tan al sur y tan recluida y protegida por su familia que nadie sabe que era de ella. La quinta y última no tenía 4 meses de reinado que en un momento de descuido de los guardias, se lanzó de la torre más alta. Su cadáver fluyó con el agua río abajo hasta llegar a la ciudad bajo el castillo. Fue Alfred quien la encontró. Fue Alfred el que sacó a su hermana del agua, con la esperanza a flor de piel sólo para descubrir que su corazón no volvería latir nunca más. La Reina Amy estaba muerta, y los pobladores de la capital, y pronto del Reino entero, se debaterían entre el duelo, y la inquietud de quién sería la próxima, porque El Rey no pasaba más de dos meses sin una compañía en su alcoba real. Y sólo tardaba todo ese tiempo porque era el tiempo que tomaba viajar desde el punto más remoto del reino hasta la capital.

Alfred y Tony galoparon tan lejos que llegaron a Los Grandes Lagos, en las faldas de la Montaña Lis. Alfred bajó del caballo y le tomó el hocico con un profundo suspiro. Suavemente, acarició su piel grisácea y lo miró a los ojos.

-No va a volver, Tony-le dijo con los ojos anegados-se que te prometí que no se iría por mucho, pero Amy no va a volver. Amy...ella...ella siempre te quiso mucho y siempre te cuidó, pero esta bien, Tony, está bien. Yo te voy a cuidar, ¿de acuerdo, amigo? Yo-...-

Alfred ya no podía hablar y pegó su frente al hocico del caballo. Tony levantó su pata delantera y pisó con fuerza, como demostrando su propia decepción. Cayó de rodillas y se tapó la cara, había mucho luchando por salir. Logró mantener una cara neutral durante la pequeña ceremonia que pudieron improvisar. No tenían un cuerpo para cremar, como era la costumbre, los guardias se la llevaron porque claro, la _reina _tendría un funeral real propio de su alcurnia (aún si todo el sentido que alguna vez tuvieron las reinas viene perdido desde hace años). Así que tomaron algunos bienes preciados, pocos porque aún si la familia Kirkland podía decir que estaba a salvo de la hambruna que golpeaba a la mayoría de la población, nadie estaba realmente a salvo en verdad. Un pequeño pañuelo blanco, que si bien no era su favorito era el que más usaba (su favorito era uno blanco con flores bordadas, que se lo regaló al pequeño Derek antes de partir al castillo); una cinta azul que usaba para atarse el cabello a la hora de hacer trabajos en el pequeño campo de la familia; dos pulseras de plata y una de oro que heredó de su madre; y el vestido blanco que usó durante las últimas ceremonias de elección, fueron enterrados en su honor. Cuando el informal despido había terminado, Alfred sintió que iba a perder todos los estribos y salió corriendo. Ya no quería escuchar más condolencias de gente que nunca hizo nada para ayudar ni a Amy ni a ninguna de las pobres reinas anteriores. El funeral se había llenado de hipocritas que sólo estaban allí por compromiso. Gente que estaba allí porque era el (no oficial) último adiós de la Reina, y de la hermana de Arthur Kirkland, y Alfred no tenía la paciencia de su hermano mayor para escuchar cada una de sus falsedades.

Por eso en esos momentos no podía estar más agradecido por la calma y soledad de Los Grandes Lagos. Favorecido por la inclinación del terreno, se recostó hacia atrás y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente.

Y cayeron, y cayeron, y cayeron. Igual que Amy cayó al río en esa mañana de Abril.

El torrente era constante, fluyendo por sus mejillas de costado y cayendo al suelo. Eran molestas en cierto punto, pero reconfortantes al mismo tiempo. Se sentían esencialmente cálidas en contraste con su piel helada, y si cerraba los ojos y se dejaba perder en sus pensamientos, eran como una caricia. No le importó que la nariz se llenara de mucosa en reacción a la sal, ni quiso secarse la cara a pesar del leve cosquilleo que la humedad causas. Esas lágrimas eran por y para Amy. En esos momentos, llorar era lo único que parecía correcto.

Poco a poco empezaron a amainar, cayendo en un fluir arracheado que iba y venía según el rumbo de sus pensamientos, mientras una sensación de vacío se iba abriendo paso. No fue hasta que el sol tocaba el horizonte, que escuchó galopes en su dirección. Tony, que pastaba su lado, se removió inquieto, pero Alfred no se movió de donde estaba, acostado en el pasto con las manos bajo la cabeza y con la mirada en la nada (pensando, quizás, en como el cielo azul del atardecer se parecía a los ojos de Amy que eran un tono más oscuros que los de él)

Había dos voces que podía escuchar y reconocer a la distancia, una, masculina, dijo _"allí está"_ con un tono de cansancio, y la otra, femenina, lo llamó por su nombre con un toque de histeria, pero él no se movió. Era un sólo caballo el que los traía, y pronto en su periferia vio unas patas blancas unirse a las grises de Tony. Alfred cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro. Alguien se arrodilló a su izquierda y luego sintió un cuerpo pequeño sobre su costado y brazos a su alrededor.

-Oh, por todos los dioses, Alfred, ¡estuvimos buscándote por horas!-dijo la recién llegada hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

Alfred no respondió, sólo pasó su brazo por su cintura y dejó el otro bajo su cabeza. Otra persona se sentó a la derecha, silencioso como siempre solía ser. Alfred abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada violeta sobre él. Los dos muchachos se miraron un segundo y se dieron un pequeño asentimiento a modo de saludo. La presencia de los gemelos Bonnefoy era algo que por un lado lo mataba, y por el otro lo reconfortaba. Agradecía el afecto, y en esos momentos un abrazo como el de Maddie y un palmada en el hombro como la de Matthew, era tener un poco de luz entre tanto drama. Un cable a tierra, una referencia de que el mundo sigue en pie, que no todo ha desaparecido. Que la vida sigue. Pero también, ver a los gemelos le recordaba que nunca más volvería a ver, escuchar, ni compartir nada con su propia gemela.

Amy ya no estaba.

Alfred cerró los ojos porque el escozor ya era demasiado familiar. Sintió como Maddie se removía un poco y en su respiración se sentía las lágrimas. Los cuatros crecieron juntos, y aún si los recuerdos de la partida de sus padres eran escasos y lejanos, tenían muy presente que pasaron por ese desastre juntos. Y muchas veces la gente solía tomarlos como cuatrillizos más que como dos pares de gemelos, por el hecho que eran tan parecidos y estar todo el tiempo juntos, y no faltaba quien confundía a Matthew con Alfred e incluso a Maddie con Amy, aún si la primera tenía el pelo tres veces más largo.

Amy era tan preciada para ellos como lo era para él.

Con ese último pensamiento, se refregó los ojos con el brazo que no sostenía a Maddie para calmar el ardor y dejó la mano sobre ellos, tomando valor para volver a armar su máscara de neutralidad. A su lado, Matthew se acostó también.

Con todo el ajetreo del funeral, casi ni habían tenido tiempo de hablar. Al principio por respeto a las sacerdotisas que estaba procediendo con los rituales típicos, y luego porque Francis les pidió a los gemelos que se llevarán a los más pequeños a casa mientras Arthur y Alfred eran atacados por una horda de condolencias (algunas sinceras, otras no, a ninguno de los dos les servían ni les importaban)

-Lo sentimos mucho, Al-murmuró Matthew mirando al cielo en donde las estrellas empezaban a aparecer entre el azul oscuro

Alfred tragó saliva. Dejó unos segundos de silencios pasar antes de hablar.

-¿...Recuerdan lo que dijo Amy la noche anterior a que eligieran la cuarta Reina?-comentó

Si no hablaba de esto con ellos, no lo hablaría con nadie. Y por todos los Dioses que tenía tanto para decir. Los otros dos se tomaron un momento y fue Maddie la que respondió.

_-...Antes muerta que entregarme a ese repudio de persona_

Maddie se aferró más a Alfred al sentir que las lágrimas volvían. Maddie y Amy eran inseparables, y desde que Amy fue llevada al castillo la otra había caído en una profunda depresión. Quizás aún peor que Alfred, que siempre fue y será un eterno optimista, mientras Maddie era profundamente sentimental. En algún momento de euforia, Alfred hasta creyó que con Amy metida en la alcoba real, el tan esperado grito de insurreción podría llegar. Ahora, por primera vez en su vida, Alfred se preguntaba si quizás no era demasiado ingenuo. Por primera vez, su optimismo se le clavaba como un puñal. Maddie por su lado, en lo único que pensó en esos meses, era en lo frágil que Amy se veía las pocas veces que la pudo ver, de lejos y al lado del siempre sonriente Rey Nocere.

Su única conclusión era que si Amy no pudo, entonces nadie podía con Nocere.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Alfred?-dijo Matthew con calma, pero cuando Alfred se giró a verlo vio que sus ojos estaban tan vidriosos como estarían los suyos

El mencionado dio un chasquido y volvió a mirar el cielo, pero los otros dos notaron que había algo que no estaba diciendo.

-¿Alfred?-lo llamo Maddie entre pequeños gimoteos.

Alfred llevó una mano a acariciarle el cabello que hoy llevaba suelto y no en sus típicas coletas. Amy siempre dijo que suelto le quedaba mejor.

-Estaba pensando en como quizás, todo esto fue la pequeña..._sublevación_ de Amy-explicó- Ella siempre habló de cómo desearía poder hacer algo más por el reino que pasarse el día trabajando la tierra, cocinando, y cosiendo vestidos. Y siempre comentó que lo que le faltaba a la gente era una simple motivación. Un hecho que los despierte y los haga decir basta. Como fue la guerra para nuestros padres.

-Alfred...no estarás pensando en...-empezó Matthew, pero no se atrevió a terminar

-No. No, no. Es sólo que...No es justo. Sólo tenía que soportar 8 meses más. Se que es mucho, pero 8 meses y hubiera...y hubiera vuelto.

-Nunca podremos saber qué hubiera pasado, Al-musitó Maddie un poco más calmada-nunca podremos saber qué estaban haciendo con ella allí, ni qué cosas escuchó o se enteró. Ni que pasó por su cabeza cuando...decidió saltar. Aún en la única visita que les permitieron hacerle, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú el que dijo que Amy se mostró...bien.

-Lo sé. Pero me parece más...agradable pensar así, que en pensar lo que ese..._bastardo_ le pudo haber hecho para llevarla a ese punto. Amy no es...era fácil de quebrar. Pero lo logró. En 4 malditos meses. Cuando nos dejaron ir al Palacio a verla, se comportó como la perfecta esposa. ¿Entienden lo que digo? ¿Amy como una _perfecta esposa,_ completamente subordinada a su marido, el Rey? Nos sirvió el té, habló del clima, y se sentó correctamente. Eso fue hace 2 meses, pero estoy seguro que si la hubieramos ido a ver ayer, se hubiera mostrado igual de falsa. Esa no era Amy...Pero aún si se veía rara, nunca pensé que llegaría a...nunca creí que la estuvieran...-

Alfred no sabía si era él el que tembló o la chica en sus brazos. O los dos.

-Alfred, no es bueno que te martirices con eso. No pienses en sus últimos momentos, mejor piensa en los bueno recuerdos- murmuró Matthew, sintiendo como su propios ojos ardían al ver a su amigo así-al menos, eso dice Francis cuando habla de mamá y papá

Alfred no dió más que un tarareo. Los tres quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, simplemente viendo las estrellas empezar a denotarse más y el viento mecer los árboles. Tony y Kumajiro, el caballo blanco de los gemelos Bonnefoy, pastaban tranquilos a un lado, y a ninguno les preocupó tener que atarlos porque sabían que no se irían a ningún lado.

Hubo una brisa particularmente potente que parecía estar arruyándolos a dormir, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser interrumpida la calma por Maddie que dio un gimoteo más fuerte de los anteriores y volvió a quebrarse en llanto. Los dos muchachos se asustaron un momento por el repentino cambio

-¡Si tan sólo... si tan sólo me hubieran elegido a mi! ¡Amy tenía tanto para dar aún! ¡Lo siento tanto, Al!

-Vamos, no digas esas cosas-dijo Alfred pasando a abrazarla con los dos brazos-Amy nunca hubiera querido eso. Piensa en cómo se hubiera puesto si te hubieran llevado a ti. Y todavía te pueden llevar, asi que porfavor, nunca más vuelvas a desear esas cosas, Maddie.

Matthew se apoyó sobre un codo y pasó acariciarle el cabello, sabiendo que el gesto siempre lograba un efecto sedante en su hermana.

-Estoy seguro que si eso hubiera pasado, Amy hubiera encontrado la forma en hacerse pasar por ti para que la llevaran en tu lugar, porque así era Amy.

-...quizás yo debí haber hecho eso-murmuró la chica mirando a su hermano con ojos de pura tristeza

-No. Nunca vuelvas a pensar en eso-le pidió él, con un tono que parecía un ruego a pesar de su sueño fruncido

Maddie podía no volver a comentar el tema, pero no podía parar su arrepentimiento ni sus lágrimas. La mano en su cabello siguió acariciándolo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos como antes cuando era Alfred el que lo hacía.

-...los preparativos empezarán mañana mismo, escuché a uno de los guardias decir eso antes de bueno...perder la cordura y salir corriendo. Está noche saldrán las carrozas a buscar posibles reinas por todo el reino, el rey está apurado

-Bella y Elizaveta están planeando escapar al sur. Dicen que conocen un lugar donde pueden esconderse sin que los guardias las encuentren, y que muchas mujeres del interior han ido allí ya.-comentó Maddie

-¿Irás con ellas?-preguntó Matthew

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro que a ellas no va a importarle. Podemos conseguir el dinero de alguna forma, y quizás puedan-...

-No voy a huir, Matthew.

-No es huir, Madeleine, es sobrevivir.-replicó sacando su mano de su cabello cuando la chica se levantó un poco para discutir mejor

-¡No, es huir! ¡Además no voy a irme y dejarlo a todos ustedes con todo ese lío! No hay dinero para tal cosa, y Francis necesita todo el trabajo que podamos aportar. Y sobre todo, no voy a irme después de lo que pasó a Amy. Siento que no es justo.

-¿Qué cosa no es justo? ¿Qué tu puedas estar a salvo mientras ella...pasó lo que pasó? Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que Amy hubiera dado todos su bienes porque te fueras. Hablo en serio, Maddie.

-Yo también. No voy a irme, Mattie. No voy a dejarlos a ti, a Francis, a Alfred, ¡a los niños! Suficientes pérdidas para Sesel, Peter, Derek, Jack y todos los demás. ¿Qué hay de las alumnas de Amy que yo tomé en mi tutela cuando ella se fue al palacio?

-Alguien más puede enseñarles a coser, leer y esas cosas, Maddie.

-No voy a irme, Matthew. Esas niñas no tienen a nadie más. Además ni siquiera sabemos si este contacto que tiene Elizaveta es confiable. ¿Que pasa si termino en la venta de esclavos en Asia? No, gracias.

-Aún así, puede que sea más seguro que-...-

-No voy a discutir esto ahora, Matthew.

-Mads...-empezó Alfred pero la chica lo cortó

-No, Alfred, tú tampoco. Ni lo intenten. Además, el rey nunca me elegiría, ni sabe que existo-le dijo y volvió a acomodarse en su torso.

Los dos muchachos se miraron un momento para luego resignarse. Matthew volvió a acostarse.

-Supongo que lo único que nos queda es pensar en positivo y en que con Amy ya tuvimos suficiente tragedia para el resto de nuestras vidas-murmuró el de ojos violetas

-Ojala la tragedia tuviera cupo, como el cupo de trigo que le tenemos que dar al gobierno para alimentar a los buitres, digo a los nobles. Además de los impuestos, carnes, especias y fuerza de trabajo que ya les tenemos que dar. Dan asco.-comentó Alfred

Matthew dio una rápida mirada alrededor. Sabía que era demasiado poco probable que alguien los estuviera observando, no allí y en esas horas, pero era un hábito ya el chequear por posibles personas indeseadas escuchando cada vez que alguien hablaba mal del gobierno, algo absolutamente prohibido.

-Am, el sol ya casi ha desaparecido. Quizás si nos apuramos, lleguemos a tiempo antes que cierren las puertas-dijo Maddie, aunque no hizo ademán de moverse

-La verdad, no podría importarme menos. Una noche fuera, una noche dentro, no veo la diferencia

-Vamos, Al. No le demos más preocupaciones a tus hermanos. Ni a los nuestros, Maddie. Arriba, los dos.

Matthew los ayudó a levantarse y subieron a sus caballos. Cuando llegaron ya era de noche completamente, y la puerta debería haber estado cerrada. Pero estaba a medio cerrar solamente, con espacio suficiente para que pasaran montando si es que los chicos se agachaban un poco. Los tres se dieron una mirada sorprendida, ya se estaban organizando para acampar al lado de la muralla. Algo que a ninguno le agradaba, sobre todo considerando que aún si ya habían salido del invierno, el frio permanecía, pero como dijo Alfred antes, nada les importaba ya. Con algo de desconfianza, se acercaron a la puerta. Aunque no estaban por rechazar la oferta, prefirieron mantenerse atentos. Cuando estaban por pasar debajo de las murallas, una voz los sorprendió a la izquierda

-¡Al fin! ¿saben hace cuánto tendríamos que haber cerrado las puertas? ¡Casi los dejamos afuera!

Un guardia les gritaba desde la torre de control de al lado de la gran puerta. Sus grandes ojos verdes centelleaban en la oscuridad, mitad por el reflejo de la luna, mitad por la furia que era innata en él. Aunque los otros tres no sabían de su temperamento explosivo y agacharon un poco la cabeza en disculpas

-_Sorry, man_.-dijo Alfred con desgano-y gracias, por esperarnos. De verdad.

-Beh, como sea. Si alguien pregunta, hubo una falla mecánica que retrasó el cierre y ustedes llegaron por casualidad, los conocemos y por eso los dejamos entrar. _Capisci_?

-Am, seguro. Gracias-respondió Alfred, pero en sus voz no había ni rastros de la efusividad que solía tener.

Matthew y Maddie dieron las gracias también y los tres apuraron el paso. Antes de alejarse mucho, Alfred se giró a mirar al guardia que los seguía con la mirada, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Un segundo guardia dejó caer por completo la puerta, y Alfred recordó una frase que le escuchó a Amy decir un par de veces, cuando no había nadie más que pudiera escuchar:_ "Cada vez que las puertas se cierran, más que seguridad, siento encierro"_

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Oh pero que es esto?_

Sí, es Kira UNA VEZ MÁS saliendose de sus responsabilidades! JIJI!

Les vengo con algo serio esta vez (y cuando no?)  
No, de verdad.

Este es un proyecto al que le quiero poner muuuchas ganas, y para eso le voy a dedicar muuucho trabajo. Por lo que este es sólo el primer capitulo, y el proximo tardará bastaaante en venir.

Pero vendrá, porque si no estuviera segura de que lo fuera a continuar no lo publicaria. Mi idea es dejarles esta introducción para que me digan si vale la pena, y seguir y terminar las demás historias hasta tener más tiempo libre para dedicarlos a este y a Trauma, mis pequeños bebes.

O sea, Trauma CONTINUA normalmente, pero este no hasta que no termine al menos con dos de las otras historias que les debo aún.

**En fin, espero su opinión con muchas muchas ansias.**

**Ya saben lo que quiero oir, me encanta que me cuenten lo que más les gustó del capitulo :)**

**Y si piensan que vale la pena seguirlo **

**Saludos, Kira!**

**Review, por favoree? **


	4. Bienvenidas y despedias

**Oh, que es esto?**

**Oh, solo un filler que Kira no se pudo contener :P**

* * *

**Rebellio**

_Acordemos, entonces, que la fuerza no constituye el derecho, y que no estamos obligados a obedecer más a que los poderes legítimos**  
**_

* * *

Capitulo 2: Dejando vacíos en más de un corazón

Arthur entró en la casa y se quitó su capa de abrigo para colgarla en el perchero de entrada, todo sin dejar de mirar los papeles que tenía en mano. Caminó directo a la cocina, y por un breve momento tuvo un deja vu al escuchar ruidos sospechosos y pensó que al entrar se encontraría a Amy de nuevo queriendo robar galletas para alguno de sus hermanos menores. Dio un suspiro antes de entrar, sabiendo que eso no era posible. Adentro se encontró a los más pequeños de la casa, Peter y Lea, d años respectivamente. Lea estaba bajando de una silla en el momento en que entró, y Arthur sospechó que estaban intentando conseguir las galletas por su cuenta.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dos vándalos en mi cocina? _¿De nuevo?-_preguntó y aunque su tono era severo su mirada era pícara

-¡Buen día!-saludó Lea alegre y Peter lo miró con cara de sospecha, terminando de decidir si de verdad no iba a regañarlos

-Se dice buenas tardes, Lea, ya ha pasado el mediodía -le explicó mientras de puntas de pies, bajaba el tarro con galletas para tomar dos y darles una cada uno-¿Dónde están los demás? Hoy se suponía que estaban a cargo de Jack

-Alfred desapareció temprano-dijo Peter con media galleta en la boca, Arthur decidió dejarlo pasar

-Derek está ayudando a Sesel con...algo.-continuó Lea

-y Jack está dormido.

Arthur guardó el tarro en su lugar y dejó a los niños terminar sus galletas tranquilos mientras iba a la sala de estar, donde su hijo había apuntando al hablar de Jack. Efectivamente allí lo encontró, profundamente dormido en el sillón con un libro sobre el estómago. Lo reconoció como uno de las tantas historias que le gustaban a sus hijos. El mayor frunció un poco el ceño al verlo, Jack solía desbordar de energía, era igual que Alfred en ese sentido, y no era usual que se quedará dormido por ahí. De hecho, aún hoy en día, que ya tenía 14 años, a veces se le hacía difícil mandarlo a dormir.

Sintió unos pasos detrás de él, y al girar se encontró con Lea entrando en la habitación con cierto aire de timidez que no era propio de ella. Mirando el piso, la niña se tomó de la punta de su saya de color rosa gastado. Era corta para ser de mujer, por la mitad de los muslos, casi más parecía de hombre sino fuera por el color. Debajo tenía calzas blancas, y zapatos abotinados color negro.

-No lo regañes. Jack ha estado muy cansado últimamente...

-No te preocupes, _darling_, no iba a hacerlo. Yo me quedaré con ustedes para que Jack descansé, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos marrones de la niña se iluminaron al instante, y si bien Arthur se sintió más que halagado y feliz de ver tan gesto, también le dio cierto sentimiento de culpa. No ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con los niños, aún menos de lo normal, y lo sabia.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara?-le preguntó mientras volvían a la cocina

-Um, no mucho, jugabamos...-murmuró la niña, claramente escondiendo algo

El rubio estaba por hablar cuando voces llegaron a sus oídos, provenientes de afuera de la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el exterior. Siguendo los sonidos, al salir se encontró a su hijo, y a una mujer con el cabello rubio recogido elegante, y usaba lo que, a los inexpertos ojos de Arthur, parecía un vestido cuya parte de arriba era azul y la falda blanca. También tenía una capa violeta, que junto a su porte en general le daban un aspecto de nobleza quizás superior al que realmente tenía. La joven conversaba alegremente con el niño, elogiando su nueva saya azul y lo bien que iba con sus calzas blancas, si no fuera porque estaban manchadas de tierras. Sus ojos azul zafiro se cruzaron con los verdes desconcertados de Arthur y al instante detuvo su plática para tirarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

-¡Arthur,_ mon chou_!-lo saludó con emoción mientras los niños reían

-¿Ya has regresado?-preguntó Arthur mientras la tomaba de los hombros al separarse, aun sorprendido

-Oh, si, mi viaje fue encantador, llegué hace unas horas, gracias por preguntar, a mi también me da gusto verte-dijo la rubia más divertida que enojada

-Lo siento, tienes razón, eso no fue cortés.

-¿Lo ves? Tengo razón. Siempre haciendo alardes de tu caballerosidad, pero siempre tienes cortesía para todo el mundo menos para mi. No me quieres, _Artie_

El aludo la miró entre aburrido y exasperado. No la veía por meses, y ahora que volvía no pasaban ni dos minutos que ya los estaba criticando.

-Tia Marianne, ¡yo sí te extrañé!-expresó Peter desde abajo

-¡Oh, pero si no hubiera esperado otra cosa de mi sobrino varón más favorito de todos!-dijo la mujer soltando a Arthur para tomar al niño y alzarlo

-Le dices eso a todos...-se quejó por lo bajó el niño

-¿Y dónde esta Lea? La pequeña diablilla ya debe estar grande, apuesto que es más alta que tú, Peter

-¡No es posible, ella es menor!-dijo Peter

La atención de Marianne se vio robada por Lea, que al sentirse llamada salió de detrás del marco de la puerta

-Oh, ahí estás, ¡pero si estás hecha una preciosidad! Tomando en cuenta que...usas ropa de hombre, y eso...

-¡No es de hombre! ¡Es rosa!

-Sí, al menos salvamos eso.-murmuró con algo de disgusto y luego agregó con emoción al ver que la niña miraba al piso algo triste-Pero ¡Hey! ¡Hay que ser hermosa para verse así de bonita en esas pintas!

-Um, supongo.

-Si tan solo dejaras que la _Tante_ Marianne te retoque aunque sea el cabello...

La niña de inmediato se escondió detrás de Arthur.

-¿Podrías dejar de malcriar a Peter y ofender a Lea?

-Oye, yo malcrió y ofendo a todos por igual. Y no, no voy a dejar de hacerlo. Francis me pidió que viniera por ti, yo me quedó con los niños mientras tanto

-Um, ¿Francis? Oh, supongo que es por... ese tema. ¿Tan pronto? Acabas de llegar...

-Sí, quiere hablar de eso. Y sí, tan pronto. Ahora, ¡apresúrate! No estuve recorriendo el país por meses solo para conseguirme un novio, sabes-dijo mientras bajaba a Peter al suelo-He estado trabajado mucho, espero que ustedes dos no lo arruinen.

Peter y Lea miraron a los dos adultos pero decidieron no preguntar.

-De acuerdo. Jack está durmiendo en la sala, intenten no despertarlo. Derek debería llegar pronto, ya se acerca la hora de la merienda y nunca se la pierde, y Alfred, bueno solo los dioses pueden saber dónde está y cuando volverá

-Oh, ¿somos nosotros nada más entonces? Que pena. Bueno, ellos se lo pierden. Ahora, ¿quién va a ayudar a la_ Tante_ Marianne a cocinar?

-¡Yo, yo!

-Muy bien entonces, mis niños ataquen la cocina y vean si tenemos todo lo necesario para preparar una deliciosa _Crème Brûlée_

Los más pequeños no tardaron de correr al interior. Con una pequeña risa ante la escena, Marianne miró el hombre frente a ella y volvió a abrazarlo, mucho más suave esta vez.

-Se que no eres muy adepto a los abrazos, pero yo sí lo soy. Lamento mucho lo de Amy. Fue una hermosa y grandiosa reina, aún más grandiosa persona, y definitivamente una victima más que el pueblo no va a olvidar.

Arthur no devolvió el gesto, pero si lo apreció, y Marianne se separó de él tan pronto terminó de hablar y sin decir más nada, cada uno siguió su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las tareas en el campo no eran sus favoritas, pero no le disgustaban tanto como a su hermano mayor. Y ciertamente las preferías antes que las tareas del hogar. Por eso Alfred, por lo general con la ayuda de Jack, uno de sus hermanos menores, eran los que se ocupaba de la pequeña plantación de la familia Kirkland. Todas las familias tenía obligación de mantener un pequeño cultivo, debido a que una parte de los impuestos se pagaban con trigo, maíz, avena o sorgo, dependiendo la etapa en que estuvieran en la rotación trienal de cultivos, y la zona donde estuviera la plantación. Aún aquellos que podían comprar los productos en el mercado y usarlos para dárselos al gobierno, estaban obligados a cultivar al menos la mitad, porque el Rey decía que era importante para fomentar la agricultura. Lo cierto era que el Rey lo hacía porque era una muestra de poder. Un mensaje de que aún los más nobles tenían que degradarse a hacer tareas de campesinos. La esclavitud estaba prohibida fuera del palacio real, por lo que la medida también generaba algunas fuentes de trabajo ya que los nobles no estaban dispuestos a cultivar ellos mismos sus tierras. Alfred mismo se dedicó a mantener cultivos de algunos nobles tiempo atrás en épocas de crisis, y Amy había quedado a cargo del pequeño campo familiar.

Alfred se estaba preparando para partir a las tierras fuera de las murallas donde cada familia que vivía en la capital tenía una parcela correspondiente en la que trabajar. Estaba terminando de ajustar la montura de Tony cuando una presencia detrás de él

-Oh_, hi, Maddie_.-saludó a la chica y volvió a enfocarse en ajustar correctamente las tiras que sostenían los estribos

-_Hello, Alfred._

-Wow, ¿por qué tanta formalidad?-preguntó el chico con media sonrisa

-Has ido a hablar con Elizaveta esta mañana.

-Quizás sí, quizás no.

-Le pediste que me llevara con ellas.

-¡Y ella aceptó!-dijo con alegría-Hasta me dijo que desde el principio tenía toda la intención de llevarte, secuestrarte de ser necesario. Pero lamentablemente Bella llegó en ese momento diciendo que tenían que cancelar los planes, porque aparentemente su contacto había sido llevado preso.

De su periferia Alfred vio como la chica se cruzaba de brazos y pasa el peso del cuerpo a la pierna derecha, un hábito que solía tener cuando se enfadaba. Maddie no dijo nada y a Alfred le pasó un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Tu calma me da terror, Maddie. ¿Quizás deberíamos ir a hablar afuera, lejos de este cobertizo lleno de cosas que fácilmente pueden usarse como arma letal?

Maddie dio una especie de bufido.

-Alfred, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. ¿No crees que eso es algo que tendrías que haber hablado conmigo primero? Además, dejé bien en claro que no quiero irme.

Alfred dejó caer los hombros.

-Lo siento, Mads, valía la pena intentarlo al menos.

Maddie se acercó a él. Había cierta aura de tristeza y resignación al rededor del chico que no le gustaban para nada. Alfred no la miraba y eso le gustó menos aún. Con un corto paso, se puso al frente de él, sin importarle que estuviera cerca de las patas de Tony, confiaba que el caballo no iba a patearla. Alfred seguía sin mirarla así que le tomó la cara con las manos logrando por fín una reacción por parte del chico, cuya sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

-Alfred, aprecio tu preocupación, pero no tienes nada que preocuparte. No voy a irme a ningún lado, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a irme al sur, ni tampoco me llevarán al castillo. Cuando tuvo que elegir,_ lamentable_ el Rey eligió a Amy. Yo no soy nada como Amy, nunca lo seré, y el rey nunca se fijaría en mí. De eso, al menos, podemos estar tranquilos.

Alfred dio un chasquido y miró a un costado. Parecía tener varías cosas para decir, pero estaba eligiendo callar. Maddie estaba casi segura que se estaba mordiendo la lengua. Luego de varios segundo, el chico se giró a mirarla y puso una de sus manos sobre la de ella. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró cuando se escucharon pasos acercarse y los dos se separaron.

-Oh, aquí están-comentó Matthew entrando en el pequeño cobertizo de madera

El recién llegado escondió una sonrisa al ver a los otros dos algo sonrojados.

-Que tal todo, Matt-lo saludó Alfred llevándose una mano a la nuca y sin mirarlo

-Bueno, tengo noticias, y no logró definir si son buenas o malas. Aparentemente, ha llegado una "carta" desde el norte diciendo que "no hay ninguna" candidata favorable al puesto de Reina allí. Lo que significa que cuando lleguen las carrozas del oeste, que son las que han ido más lejos después de las del norte, ya se puede empezar con la ceremonia. Lo que sería en 2 semanas. Parece que alguien está _apurado_.

Los otros dos se quedaron un segundo en silencio asimilando la noticia. Maddie inconscientemente se acercó un poco más a su hermano. Alfred abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la chica dio un pequeño grito y se tapó la boca, como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

-¡Dos semanas! ¡La mayoría de mis alumnas ya han cumplido 12! ¡Eso significa que pueden estar afectadas, todas! No creo que ninguna tenga un vestido blanco, ¡y es obligatorio! Oh por todos los dioses, ¡por qué no me acordé de eso antes! ¡Tengo que conseguirles vestidos!

Con eso la chica salió corriendo sin decir más ni escuchar a los chicos que la llamaban.

_-Geez_, tan tranquila un segundo, tan frenética al otro-comentó Alfred dando una última revisada de que todas las tiras estuvieran bien

-Sí, no me imagino cuanta _tranquilidad_ habrán tenido antes que entrara

-No estábamos haciendo nada raro, ¿de acuerdo? Lo juro.

-Por algo tu palabra no me da mucho confianza

_-Dude, _es tu hermana, ¡es Maddie!

-Sí, sí. Tú sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo.

Alfred se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Matthew

-A veces eres tan díficil de entender. No sé si estás a favor en contra.

-¿A favor o en contra de qué? Pensé que dijiste que no había _nada._

_-Right. _Sabes, tengo que partir ya, ¿vienes conmigo?

-No, Francis me espera para empezar a trabajar, tenemos algunos pedidos atrasados. Nos vemos en la tarde, supongo.

-De acuerdo.

El de ojos violetas se encaminó a la puerta. Al llegar a ella, sin embargo, puso una mano en el marco y se detuvo, dando un cuarto de giro hacia el otro muchacho.

-Am, ¿Al?-lo llamó, con una voz tan baja que si Alfred no estuviera acostumbrado desde la infancia, seguramente no lo hubiera escuchado.

Alfred no se giró hacia él como lo hubiera hecho al instante en cualquier otro momento en que Matthew lo llamara con ese tono de voz que aprendió a conocer durante los años, mitad tímido y mitad decidido a decir lo que tiene que decir; en vez de eso siguió enfocado en su tarea de poner las riendas a la altura adecuada. Dio un pequeño chasquido, y le dijo con calma.

-Si vas a ponerte sentimental, Matt, no te molestes. En serio. Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Matthew rió suavemente

-No, no te preocupes...Pero estoy aquí si necesitas hablar o algo. Para que sepas.

-Seguro. Nos vemos luego.

Matthew lo observó dar la vuelta al caballo para montarlo y aceptó que su amigo no planeaba por decir más nada. Decidió no forzar el tema, y estaba por irse cuando lo vio morderse el labio una milésima de segundo y luego se girarse con una lentitud que pudo haber sido tanto calma como la parsimonia típica del cansancio y la depresión. El acto lo tomó por sorpresa pues Alfred ya no estaba esquivo, sino que ahora lo miraba directo a los ojos

-Yo también estoy aquí si me necesitas, Matt. Lo sabés, ¿no?

Matthew dio una pequeña sonrisa, una sincera y triste, y se quedó allí unos segundos para asegurarse que el mensaje que pretendía dar con ese gesto llegara al otro. Luego simplemente siguió su camino, silencioso como siempre.

Amy, que siempre se caracterizó por estar tan llena de vida, se fue dejando vacíos en más de un corazón.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**No es muy largo, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo. Solo quería publicar algo hoy, como regalo de cumpleaños a mi misma, y como de etsa historia ya tenía medio cap, me di el lujo de hacerlo aun si había prometido dedicarme a las otras historias que tengo por terminar antes :)**

**Si aún hay alguien ahí, seria lindo saberlo!**


End file.
